


you play dead, but you never bled

by peachu (wonpil)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Blossoms and The Coopers Aren't Related, Betty Knows What Cheryl Did This Summer, Cheryl is Betty's Aesthetic, F/F, Pining, Secrets, cheryl has grieved and betty has been caught up in her mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpil/pseuds/peachu
Summary: Kevin rambles on beside her, but all Betty hears is the sound of Cheryl’s weakness echoing around her bedroom, and the clack of Cheryl’s heels. Her vision fades just a little, until all she can see is Cheryl, and all thoughts of Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews clear as if they’re being swept under the carpet.When they cross paths, just outside the abandoned office for the Blue and Gold, Cheryl doesn’t so much as spare Betty a glance, and Kevin mutters something that sounds suspiciously likeI wish I could be that ruthless in the face of adversity.





	you play dead, but you never bled

_There’s a new girl._

The corridors of Riverdale High flood with whispers as they part for Cheryl.

She knows.

_She’s famous. If you look her up on Google, there are paparazzi photos of her with Lorde._

No one looks Cheryl in the eye, but everybody watches her walk past, head held high and flame red hair tucked to the side, her heels _click-clack_ ing against the old linoleum.

_I know she’s a bitch, but I really do feel sorry for Cheryl._

She knows.

~

“I can’t believe you met her _before_ I did. I’m fairly certain that’s an offence in at least three states.” Kevin isn’t cute when he pouts, but he thinks he is.  Betty just rolls her eyes at him. They’ve been back at school for barely ten minutes, but already the lockers and flickering lights are suffocating, and Betty never has coped well in small spaces.

“It isn’t like she really talked to me much. She mainly just, I don’t know, flirted with Archie.” Even though she tries her hardest to make it sound like she isn’t hurt, she doesn’t quite succeed. “It was for two minutes, if that, at Pop’s, anyway. You’re hardly missing out.”

When she swings her locker shut, tucking her books into her bag and tugging it over her shoulder, Kevin pushes off of the wall of lockers beside hers and walks with her, towards their first class together. “Still. The talk of the town, even though Thing Two has been mysteriously offed, and _Betty Cooper_  has the pleasure of being graced by Veronica Lodge’s Latina glory.”

Just as Betty and Kevin turn the corner on one side of the corridor, Cheryl turns into the other end. Betty comes face-to-face with the devil for the first time in a month, with the red sea before them, split down the middle by the will of Moses himself. Maybe, Betty thinks, this is Jason working his underworld magic, which he’s surely the king of yet.

Kevin rambles on beside her, but all Betty hears is the sound of Cheryl’s weakness echoing around her bedroom, and the clack of Cheryl’s heels. Her vision fades just a little, until all she can see is Cheryl, and all thoughts of Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews clear as if they’re being swept under the carpet.

When they cross paths, just outside the abandoned office for the Blue and Gold, Cheryl doesn’t so much as spare Betty a glance, and Kevin mutters something that sounds suspiciously like _I wish I could be that ruthless in the face of adversity._

~

Veronica Lodge is, as most would expect her to be, brilliant and dark and beautiful. She, too, rocks a red lip like she's made it her mission to worm herself into Elizabeth Cooper's heart, and she's kinder and funnier than Betty had expected her to be. She entertains Kevin, too, so Betty doesn't even have to pretend to be interested in Project Runway or the Food Network. She's cool, and everyone in the school seems to think so, too.

Well. Everyone but for a certain redhead, who ignores Betty's existence as if she'd been rehearsing all summer when she walks over to their table, as immaculate as ever. 

"Veronica Lodge. I'd heard we had a new Dolce & Gabbana shipment come through this week. How's this sleepy town treating you so far?" And everything about her is screaming for Veronica to push back, that cocky smile playing on her perfectly painted red lips, arms crossed low across her chest, but Betty says nothing as Veronica flounders for half a second, her cool city chic mask slipping on just a beat too late.

"The dress is Gucci, actually, and if you're who I think you are, then this town doesn't seem so sleepy after all, thanks to a certain sibling of yours." Veronica is happy with her rebuttal, but the vein that pops in Cheryl's neck makes Betty's stomach twist and knot.

"Well, I guess I should be happy you know who I am, right? But then again, maybe not," Cheryl pauses, glances down at Betty like her next attack is for her and her only, "when you associate yourself with company like this." Veronica looks quick to defend, but Cheryl holds up a manicured hand before she can utter anything beyond an affronted scoff. "You should audition for the River Vixens. I'm sure you'll fit  _right_ in with my girls."

The bell rings, and Betty shoves the rest of her lunch haphazardly into her bag, before turning on her heel and rushing off towards the school building. The whole walk back, she can hear Archie calling her name, and she doesn't have to look back to know that Cheryl's stare is boring into her back almost punishingly. She always has known where and when to strike to hurt Betty the most.

But then, Betty thinks, that's not strictly true, is it? Because before last year, Betty hadn't even been a blip on Cheryl's radar, but now Cheryl's brother is dead and Betty's sister is sat at home, just starting to show with his babies, and Cheryl knows Betty much more than she ever wants anyone to find out. 

Five minutes later, in the abandoned girl's bathroom on the other side of the building, Betty splashes her face with cold water, not caring about her make-up running. The lights flicker and the ceiling drips, and it's cold, even in August, and Cheryl stands with the body of an angel and the soul of a demon behind Betty, arms crossed like they had been when she had approached Veronica, scowling.

Betty can't tell if it's an apparition or if Cheryl is really there behind her, but she's too scared to turn around and see or feel for herself. She wonders, briefly, if it would make a difference - Cheryl has been out of her reach for the longest time now, and Betty is a fool if she thinks that's changed.

"You tell no one, okay, Betty Boop?" Cheryl's voice is cold, and it cuts through every wall Betty has ever thought to put up.

Betty nods, sniffling and eyes red-rimmed.

Cheryl raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow and steps closer, until Betty can feel her creeping warmth on her back. She raises a hand, slowly, and places it on Betty's shoulder. She rubs for a few seconds, while Betty holds her breath, and when their eyes meet in the mirror, she leans forwards and whispers softly in Betty's ear, warm breath leaving gooseflesh behind, "good girl."

Betty wishes not for the strength to be ruthless in the face of adversity, but for strength, period.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i should carry this on or not, but i really love the idea of cheryl and betty (eventually) being this kick-ass power couple that have the whole town wrapped around their pinkies, including each other, with their cheer outfits and clashing personalities and perfect eyebrows. i love girls. i _especially_ love madelaine petsch, but that's a whole other story.


End file.
